Stratège
by La theorie des Nachos
Summary: Un noveau loup arrive à Beacon Hills. Enfin ... une louve ! Mais est-ce une louve comme les autres ? L'histoire se situe durant la première saison.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un reflet émeraude

Scott errait dans les bois. Enfin, ce n'était plus totalement lui, en cherchant bien on aurait pu trouver un résidu de conscience humaine dans les tréfonds obscurs de l'esprit de cette bête sanguinaire qu'était présentement Scott. La lune était pleine ce soir là. Sa soif de sang embrouillait ses idées et lui brouillait la vue. Il errait tout simplement, à la recherche d'une proie.

Soudain un bruit puis une odeur attirèrent son attention. Il se retourna vivement. Derrière lui, à deux cent mètres ou peut-être plus, se dressait un silhouette entre les arbres.

Il ne se rapprocha pas, méfiant. L'odeur n'était pas humaine, la silhouette non plus. Elle se tenait le nez en l'air, humant toute les effluves de la nuit. C'était un animal, il en était sûr et pourtant il marchait debout, sur c'est deux jambes.

La chose paru enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle fit un pas en avant et planta son regard dans celui de Scott. Son regard vert émeraude le transperça. C'était un loup-garou, ou plutôt, une louve.

Le lendemain matin, Scott se réveilla en sursaut. Les seuls souvenirs qui lui restaient de la nuit étaient confus. Il se souvenait de se regard perçant, de cette louve. Il lui semblait qu'elle était partie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il se leva péniblement, décidant de faire abstraction des évènements de la nuit. Pour l'instant.

- _Sérieux ?_ s'écria Stiles quand Scott lui rapporta son étrange rencontre. _Une louve ? _

Scott vit à son expression que son cerveau c'était mis en marche et fonctionnait maintenant à plein régime. On aurait pu imaginer de la vapeur jaillissant de ses oreilles.

- _Les yeux verts ..._ reprit-il après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion. _Ça doit signifier quelque chose mais quoi ? _

- _Pourquoi tu voudrais que la couleur de ses yeux signifie quelque chose ? _

- _T'as pas remarqué ? Derek a les yeux bleus, l'Alpha a les yeux rouges et les tiens sont jaunes. La couleur des yeux des loups garous, je pense que c'est un détail important ! _

La sonnerie résonna dans tout le lycée et interrompit la conversation des deux amis. Ils allaient en cours de chimie.

Une fois assis, le professeur leur annonça qu'un nouvel élève intégrerait leur classe à partir du jour même. _Encore un nouvel élève_, pensa Scott en jetant un regard en coin à Allison.

On entendit des pas dans le couloir et le directeur entra dans la salle de cours avec le nouvel élève. La nouvelle élève.

Elle était grande et élancée. Son teint un peu trop pâle était accentué par les vêtements sombres qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés courts et lui tombait devant les yeux, elle les repoussa d'un revers de main. Ses ongles étaient incrustés de terre sèche comme si elle avait récemment creusé le sol à main nue.

Elle balaya la classe du regard. Le professeur lui demanda d'aller rejoindre la dernière table libre de la salle, tout au fond.

Scott fut sorti de son somnollement par la sonnerie de la fin du cours. Il sursauta et fit tomber toutes ses affaires par terre. Tout le monde était déjà sortit et seul Stiles l'aida à les ramasser.

- _Scott ? C'est bien ça ?_ demanda la nouvelle élève en lui tendant un de ses cahiers.

- _Oui, et toi ?_ balbutia-t-il, encore à moitié dans les vappes.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, dévoilant des dents étincelantes et régulières. Elle le fixait si intensément que Scott eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir son âme à travers ses yeux.

Un reflet vert émeraude fit soudain briller son regard.

- _Moi c'est Zoe. Zoe Adams__, _répondit-elle, le reflet vert mouvant toujours dans ses iris. _Vraiment ravie de te rencontrer, Scott. _


	2. Chapitre 2 : C'est une Stratège

La journée se finissait paisiblement. L'après-midi tirait sur sa fin et la sonnerie de fin des cours retentissait. Zoe n'avait pas voulu se mêler aux autres élèves. Scott ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir vu au réfectoire ni dans les couloirs. Stiles avait émit l'hypothèse qu'elle ait décidé de sécher mais c'était peu probable et surtout peu judicieux, le jour de son arrivée.

Malgré ces interrogations, il se sentait soulagé que le mystère de la louve inconnue est été résolue. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de penser que tout avait été remit en question avec l'arrivée de ce nouveau garou. _Derek le savait-il déjà ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Et l'Alpha ? Pourquoi Zoe était-elle venue s'installer ici ? Pour combien de temps ? Faisait-elle partie d'une meute ? Et surtout, que signifiait son regard vert ?_

La vie avait enfin finit par s'équilibrer. Ou presque. Alisson ne voulait toujours pas lui adresser la parole. Une impression bizarre le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, à chaque fois que leur regards se croisaient. Un pincement, un tiraillement dans la poitrine. Elle lui était devenue si lointaine, comme d'un autre monde.

Scott salua Stiles sur le parking du lycée, avant de se séparer. Il grimpa sur sa bicyclette et entreprit de renter chez lui mais, dés qu'il se fut un petit peu éloigné du lycée, Derek surgit et immobilisa le vélo en posant ses deux mains sur le guidon. Il était suant et à bout de souffle, ses cheveux constellés de morceaux de feuilles mortes. apparemment il avait courut à travers bois. Il émit une espèce de feulement.

- _C'est qui ?_ s'écria-t-il avec une agressivité que Scott interpréta comme due à une certaine inquiétude.

- _Zoe ?_ demanda-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver son équilibre.

- _La louve ! Tu as des informations sur elle ? Elle a une meute ? _

- _Je sais pas si elle a une meute ! Je sais rien sur elle ! Juste qu'elle s'appelle Zoe, qu'elle a les yeux verts et qu'elle est plutôt sympa ! _

- _Les yeux verts ?_ souffla-t-il les yeux, surpris. _Tu veux dire, en tant qu'humaine ou que garou ? _

- _En tant que garou. Pourquoi ? C'est important ? _

Derek lâcha le guidon du vélo . et se prit la tête dans les mains en jurant. Il tournait en rond en marmonnant, comme devenu fou. Scott n'en saisit que quelques mots : _pourquoi ici ... si elle ... machiavélique ... tuer ... et les humains ?_ _On est pas dans la ... _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à la fin ?_ finit par hurler Scott. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, cette fille ? _

Derek s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui comme s'il venait juste de remarquer sa présence. Il était agité tel ... tel un chien timoré avant la tempête. Il ne souffla que quelques mots. Des mots qui n'avaient pour l'instant aucuns sens pour Scott :

- _C'est une Stratège. _


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une amitié sans préjugé

Scott se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Les explications de Derek dansaient dans sa tête. Son esprit tentait en vain de les assimiler. Trop d'éléments nouveaux, trop d'inconnues.

Derek avait tenté de lui expliqué ce qu'était un Stratège :

_«Pour faire simple_, lui avait-il dit, _c'est un garou qui a prit le contrôle de sa meute sans tuer l'Alpha. Ce n'est pas un Alpha mais il dirige tout de même une meute. Il prend les décision mais n'est pas présent physiquement au jour le jour, il nomme généralement un second qui s'occupe de la meute quand il n'est pas là. Le Stratège acquiert des signes distinctifs : une vitesse de réflexion supérieure à la normale, le regard vert mais aussi le pouvoir «d'hypnotiser» les humains. Le pouvoir de leur faire oublier des choses ou, au contraire, de leur implanter de nouveaux souvenirs. Les Stratège sont très rares, il se font généralement assassiner lâchement par des membres de leur propre meute qui craignent se genre de pouvoir. Les Stratèges n'obéissent à personne. Ils considèrent le monde comme leur terrain de jeux et ils jouent avec leurs propres règles. . Ne jamais faire confiance à un Stratège. Jamais !» _

Quand son réveil sonna, il sembla à Scott qu'il venait tout juste de fermer les paupières. La matinée s'annonçait ensoleillée. Il retrouva Stiles devant le lycée. Celui-ci insista pour que son ami lui délivre tous les détails des explications de Derek. Scott n'avait pourtant qu'une envie : penser à autre chose.

Zoe était présente ce matin là en cours. Lorsqu'elle le professeur la questionna sur son absence de la veille, elle prétexta s'être sentit fiévreuse et avoir du rentrer chez elle plus tôt. Scott voyait bien qu'elle mentait mais l'enseignant parut ne rien remarquer. Le jeune homme se demanda alors si elle avait utilisé son pouvoir d'hypnose ou si c'était lui qui pouvait tout simplement découvrir le mensonge plus facilement grâce à ses sens de loup-garou.

La journée passa comme un éclair, c'était déjà la fin des cours. Scott décida d'aborder Zoe devant son casier :

- _Euh ... _hésita-t-il, ne sachant comment engager la conversation sans paraître agressif. _Tu vas mieux ? Je veux dire ... comme tu étais ... malade ... _

- _Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas gober ça_, la coupa-t-elle.

Elle sortit un casque de moto de son casier et se dirigea vers le parking à grand pas. Scott la suivit et du presser le pas pour rester à sa hauteur.

- _Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir sur le prof ? _demanda-t-il. _Tu l'as ... hypnotisé ? _

- _Alors comme ça, _ricana-t-elle, désabusée, _tu sais ce que je suis. Le loup solitaire a du te le dire. Derek Hale, je crois. _

- _Pourquoi ? Tu aurai préféré me le cacher ? _

- _Non, _soupira la louve en arrivant devant sa moto. _C'est juste que ... j'aurai aimé entamer une amitié sans préjugés, pour une fois. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, j'étais avec ma meute hier. Et tu diras au loup solitaire que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. _

Elle mit son casque et enfourcha l'engin. Elle talonna et se retourna vers Scott juste avant d'abaisser sa visière.

- _Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on te dit. Nous ne sommes pas tous des génies maléfiques assoiffés de pouvoir ! _


	4. Chapitre 4 : Seul sous le porche

Scott resta là, figé pendant quelques minutes encore. Il voyait Zoe s'éloigner sur sa moto et disparaître au virage suivant. Stiles, qui avait observé toute la scène de loin, vint lui tapoter l'épaule :

- _Ça va, mec ? Parce que là, tu bloques la circulation ! _

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, un concert de klaxons tonitrua, provenant d'une file de véhicule s'allongeant de secondes en secondes. Scott se dépêcha de rejoindre son vélo, se répandant en excuses. Il rentra lentement chez lui, l'esprit encore saturé de tout ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers jours.

Il salua brièvement sa mère et monta à l'étage. Il ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise en entrant dans sa chambre : Derek était assis dans son fauteuil.

- _Me refait pas ce genre de coup, _souffla-t-il en referma soigneusement la porte, de façon à ce que sa mère ne puisse pas entendre leur conversation. _Mon coeur ne résisterait pas. _

_- Il faut que j'aille chez elle, _dit Derek, sans préambule, comme à son habitude, _tu vas m'y conduire. _

- _Je sais pas où elle habite ! _protesta Scott. _Et puis elle ne nous fera pas de mal, elle me l'a dit. _

- _Tu lui a parlé, j'en déduis que tu connais maintenant son odeur. Donc tu pourras me conduire jusqu'à elle. _

- _Je ... _commença-t-il mais le regard que lui jeta Derek lui fit comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de protester.

Voilà comment Scott et Derek se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la voiture du dernier. Il conduisait rapidement, pressé de s'éloigner de la ville et des policiers qui la sillonnaient. Scott lui avait indiqué approximativement la direction qu'avait prise Zoe en sortant du lycée et humait maintenant les alentours, la vitre baissée. Il se sentait passablement stupide, parmi toute les odeurs de la forêt, il ne retrouverait jamais celle de la jeune fille.

Il se sentit obligé d'entamer la conversation :

- _Si tu ne l'a jamais rencontré, _demanda-t-il, _comment tu as su qu'elle s'était installé ici ? _

- L_es garous des territoires voisins l'ont vu se diriger vers Beacon Hills. _

Il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, le silence retomba. Scott perçu soudain quelque chose de différent, une odeur humaine.

- _Tu sens ? Je crois que c'est elle, _dit Scott. _Ça sent ... la pluie, la neige fondue et ... le feu de bois. Tu sens ? _

Derek baissa sa vitre et passa la tête au dehors. Après quelque secondes, il rentra et accéléra d'un coup.

- _Je l'ai repéré. _

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un petit sentier. Ils descendirent du véhicule et continuèrent à pieds. Le chemin de terre faisait environ deux cent mètres et débouchait sur une large clairière au milieu des pins. Là se dressait une grande bâtisse blanche d'aspect vieillotte. La moto de Zoe avait été négligemment abandonnée dans l'herbe.

Un grand chien noir dormait sur le perron. Il se leva brusquement et se mit à aboyer sur les visiteurs. Derek feula et la bête se tut. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée et Zoe sortit. D'abord surprise, elle reconnut les deux hommes et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le côté de l'embrasure de la porte, attendant qu'ils se rapprochent.

- _Fallait me prévenir, _plaisanta-t-elle. _J'aurai fait des cookies. _

Voyant qu'ils restaient silencieux, elle reprit :

- _Tu peux entrer Scott mais toi, _dit-elle en désignant Derek, _je ne préférerais pas. Ta réputation t'a précédé. _

- _Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi_, répondit-il le garou avec une animosité non-dissimulée.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _s'écria Zoe, agacée.

- _Je veux que tu partes. Je sais que tu finiras par amener les ennuis. Par amener ta meute. _

- _Ma meute est sédentaire, elle ne viendra pas t'embêter ! _

Considérant que la discussion était close, elle fit signe à Scott d'entrer avec un sourire accueillant. Elle ferma la porte au nez de Derek qui resta donc seul sous le porche, le chien noir lui grognant dessus.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Malgré la distance

La maison de Zoe sentait encore la peinture fraîche. Le hall d'entrée donnait sur une grande salle de séjour éclairée par un puits de lumière. Les meubles étaient anciens et provenaient sûrement de brocantes ou d'antiquaires. La maison était construite de plein pied et s'organisait autour de cette pièce centrale. Des cartons encombrait encore une partie du salon, elle n'avait pas finit d'emménager.

- _Bienvenue chez moi ! _dit Zoe. _Fait comme chez toi. _

Elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Et l'invita à faire de même. Scott commença par des banalités, enfin ce qu'il espérait être des banalités :

- _Tu vis seule ? _

- _Oui, j'ai grandit dans un orphelinat et j'ai prit mon indépendance il y a quelques mois. _

Ce sujet la gênait, d'après ce que le jeune homme pouvait déchiffrer de son expression, elle changea de sujet :

- _Alors !_ _Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Ce n'est pas qu'une visite de courtoisie, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut l'autre ? _

Bien qu'il sut qu'elle avait le même âge que lui, Zoe l'impressionnait. Quand on la regardait au fond des yeux, on avait l'impression qu'elle avait vécu des siècles, vu tout de la vie et que cela n'avait pas toujours été facile.

- _Je sais pas. Je crois qu'il a peur de toi ... _

- _C'est quoi son problème ? Pourquoi il est agressif comme ça ? _

- _C'est que ... les choses ne sont pas faciles en ce moment. Il est un peu à cran. Et puis le changement lui fait peur, comme à tout le monde ... _

Scott n'avait plus envie de débattre de l'état psychologique actuel de Derek. Il mourrait d'envie de questionner Zoe sur sa meute, d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

- _Je ... Pourquoi tu es allé voir ta meute hier ? Il y a un souci ? _

_- Oh non, tout va bien. C'était juste une visite de routine, pour leur montrer que je reste disponible malgré la distance, pour les rassurer. _

Derek tambourina à la porte. Zoe feint de ne rien entendre.

- _Je t'emmènerais voir ma meute, un jour, si tu veux. _

- _Pourquoi pas, _répondit Scott.

Il passèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter de tout et de rien puis Scott prit congé. Il rentra de plein fouet dans Derek en sortant. Celui-ci faisait les cent pas sous le porche. Il prit Scott par les épaules :

- _Je ne suis pas à cran ! _pesta-t-il. _Je n'ai pas peur du changement ! _

Il continua en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Zoe :

- _Et je ne suis pas du tout agressif ! _s'écria-t-il en levant le poing dans sa direction, frustré de ne pouvoir l'atteindre.

- _Je vois bien ça ... _se moqua-t-elle.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Et voici ma meute

Zoe s'intégrait peu à peu aux autres élèves du lycée. Elle s'était faite des amis même si elle restait seule la plupart du temps. Elle suivait en cours et avait de bonnes notes. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'elle était arrivée à Beacon Hills.

Cette journée s'annonçait tout à fait banale. Les élèves entraient calmement en salle de chimie. Le professeur commença son cours. Tout à coup, les vitres se mirent à vibrer. Zoe releva la tête. Un son sourd saturait l'atmosphère. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit à part les deux garou. On aurait dit que cents loups hurlaient en même temps.

Zoe se leva si brutalement que sa chaise tomba. Sans prendre le temps d'emporter ses affaires, elle se précipita hors de la salle. Scott la suivit, laissant le professeur bouche bée.

Elle courrait à toute vitesse en direction du parking. Quand Scott la rattrapa enfin, elle montait sur sa moto.

- _Zoe ! Attend ! _

- _J'ai pas le temps de papoter, là ! Je suis pressée ! _

- _Je peux venir avec toi ? _

C'était sorti tout seul. Scott ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait demandé, elle allait refuser de toutes façons. Elle eut un moment d'arrêt, de réflexion puis lui jeta son casque.

- _Monte ! _

Sans réfléchir, il mit le casque. Zoe démarra dés qu'il se fut assis. Le choc du départ le força et s'accrocher à elle, instinctivement.

Ils prirent la direction du Nord. Ils roulaient le plus vite possible, quittant rapidement la ville. Ils progressaient maintenant sur une large route goudronnée qui coupait les bois. Scott avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber à chaque virage, il s'agrippait au blouson de cuir de Zoe de toute ses forces. Les cheveux roux de la jeune fille voletaient dans le vent.

Ils entendirent soudain un coup de klaxon derrière eux. C'était le pick-up de Derek qui les rattrapait. Il arriva à leur niveau et le conducteur baissa la vitre.

- _Montez ! _hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des deux moteurs.

Scott sentit que Zoe hésitait mais elle freina. Derek s'arrêta. La louve n'eut besoin de l'aide de personne pour mettre sa moto à l'arrière du pick-up. Ils entrèrent dans l'habitacle.

- _C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, _dit Zoe. _Merci. _

Il poussa un petit grognement en hochant la tête et accéléra. Les hurlements avaient maintenant cesser. Inutile de préciser qu'ils savaient tous qu'ils provenaient de la meute de Zoe. Ces cris avaient été empreint d'une certaine détresse, d'une certaine douleur, Derek avait du le sentir et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait proposer son aide à Zoe, afin d'arriver plus vite sur place. Elle donnait, de temps en temps, des indications sur la direction à prendre à Derek. Ils quittèrent bientôt la forêt pour l'autoroute. Environ deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une réserve naturelle.

- _C'est là_, dit Zoe.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et poussèrent les grilles. C'était une forêt de chênes et de châtaigners. Zoe s'y enfonçât. Soit elle connaissait très bien le chemin, soit elle se guidait à l'odeur, en tout cas, elle n'hésitait pas et n'empruntait aucun sentier. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à une clairière dégagée et lumineuse. Ici attendait un groupe d'hommes et de femmes, jeunes, pour la plupart. Il était assis sur des rondins. Leurs tenues indiquaient qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans la nature.

Un des hommes se leva et prit Zoe dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent ainsi pendant un long moment avant de se relâcher. L'homme était large d'épaules et très grand, il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Derek.

- _Je vous présente Sam, mon second, _dit-elle, _et voici ma meute. _


	7. Chapitre 7 : Civilisée

La meute de Zoe était _«_civilisée», selon ses propres dires. Ce n'était pas «le genre de meute à vivre dans la boue et à ce nourrir de chair crue». Tous ses membres vivaient en villes, ne se retrouvait en forêt que lors de leur réunions ou au moment de la pleine lune. La meute était pour eux comme une seconde famille, un endroit où il pouvait parler de tout, trouver du réconfort. Elle était constitué de loup garous de naissance et d'autres devenus lycanthrope à la suite d'une morsure.

- _Pourquoi vous m'avez appelée ? _demanda Zoe une fois que tous les membres de la meute furent réunis dans le salon de Sam.

- _Il est revenu,_ répondit-il, _Kyle est revenu hier, il nous a suivi et à tenté d'entrer en contact avec nous._

- _Vous savez où je pourrais le voir ?_

- _On pense qu'il s'est réfugier encore plus au Nord._

- _Très bien, je vais aller le chercher et m'expliquer avec lui, il faut qu'on mette un terme à tout ça._

Zoe expliqua plus tard à Derek et Scott que ce fameux Kyle était l'ancien Alpha de cette meute. L'Alpha que Zoe avait chassé. L'Alpha qui avait été déshonoré. L'Alpha qui tentait maintenant de se venger. Il rodait aux limites du territoire de la meute quand Zoe était absente, il les suivait et faisait parfois mine de les attaquer.

Scott lui demanda pourquoi elle ne restait pas en permanence avec sa meute :

- _Écoute, _répondit-elle, _je ne suis pas à même de les protéger, je ne suis qu'un conseiller, je suis «la tête» si tu préfères, je ne me bat pas. Je ne préfère pas rester avec ma meute parce que je les met mal à l'aise, je suis trop différente d'eux, ils n'osent plus rien faire quand je suis là, ils cherchent sans cesse mon approbation. Je préfère rester à l'écart. Je préfère ma solitude à leur inconfort. _

Zoe invita les membres de sa meute à rentrer chez eux et à se reposer, elle partirait à la recherche de Kyle - avec Sam, Scott et Derek - le lendemain à l'aube.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Tu veux me tuer ?

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever au dessus des arbres de la forêt. La journée s'annonçait ensoleillé. La brise caressait doucement les cheveux de Zoe et de ses compagnons.

Ils marchaient en file indienne sur un petit sentier. Zoe et Sam en tête, il connaissait tout les deux l'odeur de Kyle.

- _C'est un Alpha_, rappela Zoe, _ne l'oubliez pas. Il est très fort et je vous demande de tous rester calme quand nous le trouveront. Il n'est plus parfaitement sain d'esprit et pourrait interpréter n'importe quoi comme une provocation._

La journée suivit paisiblement son cours et la nuit tomba sans qu'ils n'eurent trouvé trace de Kyle. Il décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une clairière et de dormir à tour de rôle. Ils furent réveillés à l'aube par des bruits dans les fourrés.

Kyle sortit de parmi les arbres. C'était un homme entre deux âges, les tempes grisonnantes. Il se tenait droit, les épaules rejetées en arrière comme s'il tentait de paraître plus imposant qu'il ne l'était en vérité. La chemise qu'il portait était déchirée en plusieurs endroits, son visage était sale et il paraissait fatigué. Il ricana :

- _Alors maman-Zoe est rentré à la maison ?_ se moqua-t-il. _Ses petits louveteaux l'ont appelé au secours ? Ils avaient peur mais maintenant qu'elle est là maman-Zoe va s'occuper du vieux Kyle, hein ?_

Il fut secoué d'un rire nerveux, quelque chose au fond de ses pupilles vous mettait mal à l'aise. Comme quelque chose de briser.

- _On ne te veut aucun mal,_ affirma Zoe et on pouvait sentir le respect dans sa voix. _Je te demande juste de ne plus venir voir la meute. Ma meute._

Le sourire s'effaça soudain du visage de Kyle. Les muscles de sa mâchoires se contractèrent.

- _Ma meute !_ hurla-t-il. _La mienne ! Tu n'es qu'une usurpatrice ! Je suis leur chef et ils m'aiment ! Tu as pris ma place ... Tu m'as pris ma vie !_

Un sanglot le parcouru. Il se tourna vers les autres, comme s'il remarquait leur présence pour la première fois.

- _C'était ma vie ! Vous entendez ? Maintenant je n'ai plus rien !_

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Zoe.

- _Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu m'as fait ..._

Le rythme cardiaque de Zoe s'accéléra, Scott et Derek purent l'entrendre. Pourtant, ils ne sentirent aucune peur, c'était de l'adrénaline pure qui traversait ses veines. Elle enleva sa veste, se retrouvant en débardeur.

-_ Tu veux me tuer ? Et bien approche donc ..._ lança-t-elle.

Une expression d'intense surprise se peignit sur le visage de Kyle. Puis ses lèvres s'étirent lentement en un grand sourire.

- _Très bien ..._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un craquement sinistre

Kyle et Zoe tournaient l'un autour de l'autre dans la clairière. Tels deux boxeurs sur le ring ou deux animaux en cage. Ils feulaient et grognaient mais personne n'avait encore sorti les griffes.

- _Je vous demande de ne pas intervenir, _dit calmement Zoe bien que sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Apparemment, ce fut le signal du départ pour Kyle : il se jeta sur la louve, crocs et griffes dehors. Ses yeux rouges d'Alpha brillants comme le sang dans la lumière chaude du matin. Elle le repoussa sur un arbre à la lisère de la forêt avec un grognement dédaigneux.

Elle sortit les griffes et ses crocs luirent entre ses lèvres. Elle attendit patiemment que Kyle se relève pour lui assener un violent coup de griffes au visage. Il en resta sonné quelque secondes, le temps pour Zoe de placer un coup de genoux entre ses côtes. Une droite de la part de la louve et Kyle se retrouvait de nouveau à terre. Tout cela paraissait d'une extrême facilité pour Zoe. Scott repensa aux paroles de la louve : «Je ne me bat pas.». Elle était pourtant très douée.

Cette fois-ci, Kyle préféra se tenir en retraite, il tentait d'échafauder un plan. Une étincelle semblait avoir soudain été allumée dans ses yeux, il avait trouvé.

Zoe adopta une attitude méfiante. Sans signe annonciateur, le vieux loup se precipité sur Sam. Zoe, faisant preuve de ses réflexes sur-humains, s'interposa. Malheureusement, elle avait négligée sa garde dans sa précipitation ; Kyle enfonça profondément ses griffes dans son torse. Une giclée de sang jaillit de sa bouche et alla éclabousser son adversaire.

Sam la retient de tomber en arrière et elle se remit vite sur pied, grogna sauvagement malgré le sang qui s'échappait de sa poitrine, de sa bouche, de son nez.

- _T'aurai jamais du faire ça ..._ dit-elle, le souffle sifflant et gargouillant. _T'aurais jamais du tenter de t'attaquer à Sam ... Ni à aucun autre membre de ma meute ..._

Elle se précipita vers lui et lui trancha l'éventra d'un coup sec. Elle se pencha sur lui. Il agonisait pitoyablement à terre. Elle lui chuchota :

- _Ce n'est pas ta meute. On n'attaque pas sa meute._

Elle se redressa sur un genoux.

- _Sam,_ appela-t-elle. _Je veux que tu l'achèves et que tu deviennes l'Alpha de cette meute._

- _Mais qu'est-ce tu vas devenir, toi ?_ demanda-t-il.

- _On reste Stratège à vie si on ne devient pas Alpha et je n'ai pas envie de devenir une Alpha. Je veux que ce soit toi._

Scott, Derek et Zoe quittèrent la clairière. Il entendirent un craquement sinistre lorsque Sam brisa la nuque de Kyle.


	10. Chapitre 10 : On se reverra

Sam était devenu un Alpha. Zoe avait guéri de sa blessure, rien ne pouvait indiquer en elle que sa cage thoracique avait été perforée en cinq points il y a peine quelques jours. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Zoe semblait plus joyeuse maintenant qu'elle était libérée de la responsabilité que représentait sa meute.

C'était une fin d'après-midi comme les autres ; Scott et Stiles s'étaient retrouvé chez Zoe.

- _Je pars_, annonça celle-ci d'entrée.

- _Que ... quoi ?_ s'étrangla Stiles.

- _Je pars, je déménage, je vais dans une autre ville._

- _Mais pourquoi ?_ demanda Scott.

- _C'est la vie de Startège, on bouge sans cesse. Et puis j'ai envie de changer d'air._

Le silence s'installa durant un long moment, se fut Zoe qui le brisa en premier.

-_ Vous allez me manquer._

- _Toi aussi_, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- _Même Derek va me manquer_, je crois.

-_ Et bien, au revoir_, soupira Scott. _J'espère qu'on se reverra._

- _On se reverra._


End file.
